Lisbon Family Campground
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Jane and Lisbon embark on a camping trip in Canada with the Lisbon brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon Family Campground

Chapter 1

Trip Planning

 **I have been working on writing this story all summer long since I went on a couple of road trips. The title is from a campground actually named Lisbon Family Campground I saw along the way on my road trip to Ontario. This sparked inspiration for this story.**

Lisbon prepared to pack their bags for the Canadian trip she and Jane agreed to go on with her brothers. She sighed worriedly as she looked at the suitcase and the baby bag she had laid in the living room. A tornado of clothes, both her and Jane's and the baby's blown across the couch. She wasn't one to go on family vacations. She liked to stay put and do her job. She never took time off all the years she had been a cop working in San Francisco and then at CBI because it was difficult to get away. Since she married Jane, things had been different. He always wanted to travel to explore new places. His carnie blood never left him. So, she decided to go along with him. No matter how much she protested she couldn't help but agree to it in the end. In a way she couldn't blame him since he was the one home with the baby. She had taken more vacation days now than all the years combined.

"Why did I agree to go on this trip?" Lisbon said as she saw her husband walk in the room. He looked at her.

"Because they're your brothers. Jane reminded. He walked to the couch and started folding the baby

clothes and putting them in the small bag. "And I thought it would be fun going camping."

"I must've been in a weak moment when I accepted." Lisbon said looking at her clothes. She folded

a pair of her own jeans.

"Oh, it'll be fine, dear. How bad can it be?" Jane responded placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Have you met my brothers?" Lisbon turned up her eyebrow.

"Yes, they've been my brother in laws for months." Jane said.

"It'll be a disaster. The idea of spending a whole week with them scares me." Lisbon said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fine." Jane said. "They're good guys." He continued packing.

When Stan and his family asked a couple of months ago in April for her and Jane to go with them to Canada, Lisbon didn't know what to think. Years had gone by since she had gone on a family vacation with Stan, Tommy and Jimmy. They were all fairly young and their father was a better man and their mother was alive.

" _Hey, T, Tommy and Jimmy and I are planning a trip to Canada. We're going fishing and camping. We'll be probably be staying in cabins. " Stan explained excitedly. "Or tents."_

" _That sounds fun for you three." Lisbon said. "It's good for you to get together."_

" _My whole family's coming. Tommy's Annie is coming. Tommy's bringing his girlfriend. So is Jimmy. I figured I might as well ask you and Patrick. I think there's an RV park for Patrick's Airstream."_

" _It's nice of you to ask but I don't think we're ready to take the baby that far. She's older since Christmas but it might be too much."_

" _T, my kids have been travelling since they've been in diapers. You said yourself that Lisby Michelle is a great traveler." Stan said._

" _Yes, it's true, but I don't know. Why are you going to Canada? There's plenty of places in the U.S." Lisbon questioned._

" _Jimmy decided he wanted to go there and Karen agreed. I have time I can take. I heard it's beautiful. Think about it Sis. We're getting passports." Stan raved._

" _You've made so many trips down to Texas. I can't believe you'd want to travel more." Lisbon said._

" _I'm caught up with payments, so yes, I'm ready for another trip again. Business is good. Please come!" Stan begged_

" _Fine." Lisbon sighed. "Ja..Patrick will enjoy going. He loves the great outdoors, since he built us a house in the middle of nowhere."_

Getting back to packing from remembering the conversation with Stan,Lisbon paused. The plan was that they were going to fly to Chicago and the family were to drive to Detroit. Jane and Lisbon planned to rent a car as soon as they arrived at the O'Hare Airport.

Jane fished out his passport from when he and Angela were married. After he became being a psychic he and Angela traveled before Charlotte was born. He had to renew it when he found out it expired. Lisbon applied for a passport and they brought Lisby Michelle's birth certificate. Stan said he would get the camping supplies. Jimmy and Tommy would fly from Oklahoma City and Seattle and meet them in Chicago.

Sitting at the gate of Austin airport, Jane and Lisbon watched the crowds busily rush to their flights. Lisby Michelle curiously looked at the people while being held in her father's arms. She held her little bear she had grown to love. Their flight to Chicago was at 8:00a.m.

"I don't think I can handle camping. Why can't we just stay in a hotel?" Lisbon said.

"I think it'll be fun. We'll be roasting S'mores on the campfire, enjoying nature, and telling stories." Jane told excitedly.

"And getting bitten by mosquitoes, laying on the dirty ground, no running water, and getting sunburnt. Sure, it sounds like a real delight." Lisbon said sarcastically.

"You're going to be with your family. We're going to make fond memories for our daughter." Jane said.

"Oh, that's another thing. How are we going to deal with the baby. I'm worried as it is how she'll react to flying." Lisbon said.

"We'll manage. We have sleeping bags and we have the playpen." Jane reminded.

"I shouldn't get so worried. I'm worried about how you will deal with my can be pretty wild." Lisbon noted looking down at her watch for the time.

"I can handle them. They're good guys." Jane said.

"You did bring other clothes with you?" Lisbon looked at her husband in his three piece suit he never seemed to change. He became better at having other clothes but he always preferred the vest or his island shirts.

"Of course. I did. You saw me pack." Jane said.

"Parents with young children may start boardng United flight 221 to Chicago 'Ohare." The dark haired woman agent at the desk announced.

"That's us, dear." Jane said. Lisbon quickly grabbed her purse and Jane grabbed the diaper bag and carried Lisby Michelle.

Arriving in Chicago they rented a Ford Escape and Lisbon drove through the streets to her brother's house. They parked and Jane opened the door and opened the back seat and Lisby Michelle immediately held out her arms out to her father. Lisbon watched the scene and smiled. Sometimes she envied the relationship but she was also happy because she knew Lisby Michelle was everything to Patrick. He spent the most time with her. She knew her daughter loved her as well but she was daddy's girl.

"Well, we get to see your uncle and cousins." Jane said. They walked up to the door and Lisbon knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Stan. "Oh, hey sis. You made it. Come in." Lisbon walked in and Stan hugged his sister. Jane followed with the baby. "Hey, Patrick." Stan patted Jane on the back. "And hello, little girl." Stan spoke in the sing song voice to Lisby Michelle. She reacted with a babble. "You've gotten so big."

"Yeah, and she feels it." Jane said adjusting his grip on the baby.

Stan led Jane and Lisbon to the couch. "Have a seat. I'm sure you're tired."

Soon Karen came down the stairs with baby Paul who had grown himself since they last saw him. "Welcome. It's so good to see you, Patrick, Teresa. Annie, Jason, Brian!" Karen called. "Your aunt, uncle and cousin are here."

A pitter patter of feet came stomping through. Annie Lou, Jason, and Brian grinned as they entered the room. Annie Lou grinned as she saw her aunt and uncle.

"Can I play with the baby?" Annie Lou asked looked at Lisby Michelle.

"Now, Annie Lou, you have to ask your uncle and aunt." Karen said.

"I can get her toys from the car." Jane said. " It's fine." Jane handed Lisby Michelle to Lisbon who happily took her daughter. Jane went out the door and soon came back in. He set the bag on the floor, took out a blanket and set some baby toys on the blanket. Lisbon set the baby on the blanket and right away Annie Lou took the toys and showed her cousin. Jason and Brian joined Annie Lou and Lisby Michelle on the floor. Jane and Stan watched from the couch.

"Teresa, I bet you're as excited as I am about camping." Karen said knowingly as the women talked in the kitchen. "Heaven knows why Stan wants to camp."

"Yeah, I'm not really a fan of being out in the nature. Patrick loves it though. I do love our house area, don't get me wrong, but the idea of sleeping outside doesn't thrill me."

"I understand. Stan insisted that we go on a camping trip with his whole family including you and your brothers." Karen admitted.

"Patrick and I are here." Lisbon said.

"We're glad you decided to come. Stan appreciates it." Karen said. "He wants to spend time with his family."

"I know I haven't been around too much over the years. I've been busy with work, but I guess now I want to be there. Patrick's the one who influences me."

"He's a good guy." Karen said as the two women headed back in the living room.

A loud knocking echoed shortly after. Stan immediately reacted by springing up. "That's probably Jimmy and Tommy."

"Hey, Bro, we're ready for some outdoor fun." Jimmy echoed through the hall until his voice got closer. He and Tommy and their girlfriends and Annie walked in the living room.

"Oh, hi, Sis, Patrick, you're here. You mean T took time out of her busy schedule to go camping with us!" Jimmy looked at Lisbon standing. Jane got up and greeted and shook hands with his two other brother-in-laws and remained standing.

"Oh, she did. It's such a rarity." Jane grinned.

"I decided I wanted to spend time with my brothers." Lisbon smiled a embarrassed smile.

Lisby Michelle squealed with glee from the floor seeing her uncles from the floor.

"Somebody's happy to see us." Tommy responded.

"Wow, she's gotten bigger since I last saw her since Christmas. " Jimmy said.

"She's taken her first steps. Though she only does it shortly and when she wants." Jane said.

"Yeah, it took a couple days for me to see it." Lisbon said.

"Wow, that's wonderful." Karen said.

"We really want Lisby Michelle to get to know her cousins, uncles and aunt so she can grow and as she grows she learns about her family. Since you are family now, it's important to me to spend time with my newly found family as well because I really feel a part of the Lisbon family." Jane said.

Jimmy, Stan, and Tommy gathered around Jane and put their arms around him.

"Yeah, Bro, you're now our brother." Stan said.

"We're going to enjoy this camping trip." Tommy said.

"Right, T?" Jimmy looked over at his sister.

Lisbon grimaced and rolled her eyes and Jane grinned. Lisbon smiled secretly showing her warmness.

 **I hope you enjoy this little camping trip story. I plan to do at least four chapters. It's just a fun, family story with Jane and Lisbon and the Lisbon brothers and families. Feedback would be very much appreciated. I'm still working on Potential Pocket Rocket.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thanks for the feedback, follows and favoritesfor this story. I appreciate I'm so glad you are enjoying my little camping trip idea.**

 **I'm so excited to share more of it with you.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't Own the show**

"Look at this place. Let's call this the Lisbon Family Campground." Stan announced as the group exited the vehicle and looked at the campground ahead of them. Trailers and tents appeared in camp sites with a building, a General store. Jane grinned at his brother-in-law's answer.

"No. It's called Camper's Cove Campground, Stan." Lisbon reminded.

"Oh, sis. For the week it is we're here-Lisbon Family Campground." Stan said.

"It was a drive." Lisbon said.

"I was wondering how long it would take before the kids stopped saying "are we there yet?" Even the little ones were saying it." Stan said. Jane laughed. Stan continued. "You're lucky Lisby can't talk yet."

"I look forward to it. Charlotte used to say that when we went on trips." Jane admitted.

Stan then walked to the manager's office to check the group into their campsites. He had gotten the family rate. Afterwards, the family drove to the three campsites right next to each other.

Walking over to the campsite which featured a picnc table and a grill. Lisbon and Jane looked at each other. Jane grinned happily. "Isn't this wonderful, the fresh air and beautiful nature. It just invigorates me." Jane exclaimed happily. Lisbon smiled hesitantly not looking forward to camping.

"This is home sweet home for a few days." Jane said carrying Lisby Michelle. "Camping will be so much fun." Jane talked to the baby. Lisby Michelle giggled and smiled at her father.

"How exciting!" Lisbon said sarcastically. She pulled the suitcase and stood it up on the ground.

Stan walked over and plopped a folded up tent on the ground. "I'll help you two set up the tent."

"Thanks, Stan." Jane said. I could do it. I have some experience setting up tents. Jane said.

Jane handed over Lisby Michelle to Lisbon and she reached for Jane.

"It's okay, honey. You can go with Mommy." Jane said. "I'm close by."

Teresa carried Lisby Michelle over by Karen at the next campsite with her children. She figured she would let Patrick do the guy bonding with her brother.

"We'll let the guys do the tents." Karen said. "I'll have to take care of Paul."

She took her youngest over to the picnic table. Annie Lou set a changing pad down and Karen set Paul on the table. Teresa Lisby Michelle needed a change too. She grabbed the diaper bag and pulled out the diaper.

"And this is what we have to work with." Lisbon smirked. "Then we'll eat on it."

"You're changing diapers on the picnic table?" Jimmy looked up from the tent.

"That's what we have." Karen said.

"Okay, let's get started." Stan said. He pulled out the stakes and the canvas tent. Jason went by his dad. "I want to help. Mom's changing a diaper." He stuck his nose up and held it.

"Uncle Patrick and I are putting it up. You can help, I suppose." Stan said. Tommy and Jimmy decided to do the other tent.

"So, you have experience pitching a tent." Stan asked.

"Oh, yes. I put up the big tents at the carnival. I have experience with everything." Jane admitted.

Stan took the stake and took his hammer and pounded it.

"Ah, this place is just beautiful. I love nature." Jane said. "What made you decide on Canada?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to go somewhere different. And I wanted to get out of the city. We don't get much real nature in Chicago. It's great to get away."

Finishing changing Lisby Michelle, Teresa carried the baby to her playpen Jane had set up right away. Lisby Michelle started crying, "Da, Da." She started to say sounds that sounded like words and the one which was said the most was Da.

"Honey, daddy's not far. He's helping Uncle Stan with our tent." Lisbon told the baby. Their daughter spent so much time with her father, she hardly wanted him to leave. Sure, she knew Lisby Michelle was close to her too. She bonded with her during maternity leave. Lisbon picked up holding her close knowing she needed comforted.

"Lisby Michelle really loves her father." Karen said noticing the scene.

"Yes, she does. And vice versa with him." Lisbon admitted.

"How sweet." Karen said.

"I get a little jealous at times. I decided to go back to work. I have to sacrifice not seeing her firsts. I suppose I should've stayed at home. Being a cop has been my life for so long, it's hard to get away from it completely."

"Teresa, not every mother needs to be a stay at home mom. It's okay if working is important. I have friends who work and have children. I am a stay at home mom but sometimes I wish I was at a job but I love being a mom."

"After our mom died, I had to take chargo of my brothers so I've had experience of being a parent before I was ready. I was the oldest and I had the responsibility of keeping the family together." Lisbon said.

"Well, you did a great job with your brothers." Karen remarked.

"I don't know. I just sometimes feel guilty for leaving them when I did." Lisbon said.

"Don't be. You had to leave for your own life. Nevertheless they turned out alright. I can at least say for Stan. He's a good and caring man and a great father. It's because of you, Teresa." Karen stated happily and proudly.

Jimmy grabbed his fishing pole and tackle box. Stan grabbed his pole as well. "Hey, Patrick, you're going to fish with us guys?" Jimmy asked. "Since we've heard you're not the most athletic."

" Teresa mentioned it?" Jane responded.

"Well, she's mentioned it. And the fact you're playing Mr. Mom." Jimmy said.

"I'll come with you fishing." Jane answered. "Of course I will." He straightened his shoulders proudly.

The men walked to Stan's van with poles and tackle boxes. The guys were dressed in plaid shirts and khaki pants except for Jane. Jason was dressed like his father. He wore his island shirt with the sleeves rolled up and suit pants.

"That's what you're wearing, Patrick?" Stan asked observing Jane.

"I've never seen you anything but suits." Tommy mentioned.

"I could bring out my sarong." Jane grinned. "I'm just comfortable in suits." He looked down at the

shirt and noticed the recent spitup stain from Lisby Michelle a few minutes ago. "Though this shirt has spitup on it." Jae smiled proudly. He recalled Rigsby spitup from Ben.

"Uh, no thank you." Jimmy cringed. "Hey, but do you have other pants. That would be more comfortable."

"Yes, I do." Jane said. "Your sister made me bring other clothes." Jane stopped back at the campsite and grabbed his khaki shorts.

"So, you're changing into real camping pants?" Lisbon said noticing her husband rummaging in his suitcase.

"Your brothers asked me if I had any." Jane said.

"You're changing for my brothers but you won't change for your wife." Lisbon said.

"I just grabbed the pants this morning." Jane said. "Where's the baby?"

"Lisby's with Annie and Karen. "Enjoy fishing with my brothers." Lisbon said.

Jane went to the tent and changed into the shorts. He headed back to his brother in laws. Stan had packed up his van with the fishing supplies and poles.

On the ride to the fishing area, Jane bonded with his brother-in-laws. He never experienced large family gatherings. He had his aunt around for a while, but it was mostly his father and him. He imagined Lisbon and her brothers growing up. He imagined it easier since he'd been to her family house. He pictured her slaving away on her homework, he pictured her drawing her graffitti on the back of her closet wall -the girl Teresa unscathed by the harsh realities of the future busy planning her dreams of a happy family.

Unfortunately he could also imagine Teresa protecting her little brothers from the hands of their abusive father who could never get past his heartbreak. Similar to himself, he took years healing. Right now he wanted to enjoy the present life. He knew Teresa's brothers didn't dwell on the past, but enjoying the present. Now they could really become a family again and he was proud to be part of that family.

"So, it must be a challenge being a stay at home dad?" Stan asked interruping Jane's thoughts. "I don't know how Karen does it."

"Yeah, I never heard of many men being at home." Jimmy said. "I can't say much since I don't have any kids and not too many of my friends have any."

"Well, yes, I keep busy with her but I love it. We have been using daycare some when I'm called to help with a case." Jane explained. He preferred to be with his daughter. He sometimes needed that break and he liked the people at the daycare. "I want to enjoy my child. I didn't have time for my first daughter." He sadly recalled the late nights and times he didn't get home on time.

"Did you expect having a child so soon?" Stan asked.

"I never expected your sister to share the news. We hadn't been "together" that long. I never

expected to get married again let alone have another daughter." Jane said. "I spent so many years-10 years on revenge. This happiness has been overwhelming."

"We appreciate you as a brother-in-law because for one thing as we've seen our sister more times than all the years put together, you know since she left for California and we like you accepting us." Jimmy said.

"Well, I don't know if it's just me! It's hard to get Teresa to leave and take a break. She doesn't like being away from her job. I think now as a mother she appreciates things more." Jane explained.

Protecting everyone is what our sister loves to do." Tommy said.

After driving a few minutes, the guys arrived at the fishing spot known for walleye and perch. The fishing spot was a small inlet.

"Dad, I'm excited about fishing." Jason said looking out the window in the back seat.

"Well, buddy, this is your chance." Stan said. "We gotta get set up too." Stan said getting out of the car.

Jimmy brought the fishing poles and Tommy got the tackle box. Stan brought the cooler with pop and water.

Jane brought the fold out camping chairs.

" Jason, you help your uncle Patrick carry the chairs." Stan said.

Jason reluctantly grabbed two of the chairs.

They arrived at the pier and dropped the stuff down with force.

They set up the chairs. Stan took a pole and baited it and handed it to his son.

"Dad, I want to bait by myself." Jason said refusing the pole.

"I'll certainly take it." Jane said taking the pole.

Stan gave bait to his son and Jimmy handed the pole to Jason. He put the wiggling worm on the hook.

The men settled into the chairs leaning deep into the fabric with their fishing hats on and prepared to take on the fish.

"So, which one of you is the expert angler?" Jane asked.

"Well, I am, of course." Jimmy said smugly.

" I am, Mook." Stan argued.

"No, you're not. I caught the largest bass in Minnesota." Jimmy said.

"No, it was tiny." Stan argued back.

"I'm sure all of you guys are seasoned fishermen." Jane stated keeping the peace.

A few minutes later after waiting, Jason yelled out. "I got a big one." Jason up and tugged on his pole.

Stan immediately rose from his chair and rushed to his son and grabbed the pole. They pulled and pulled together.

"Whoa, you got a big one, buddy." Stan said.

"You got a monster of a fish." Jimmy said.

"Come on, Jason, get it!" Tommy yelled.

Jason and Stan kept pulling and tugging on the pole.

"Let's do this!" Jimmy said getting excited and falling out of his chair. He got up and sat again embarrassed at his clumsiness.

"Whoopee!" Stan said with the biggest grin. "It's a whopper."

"Come on, my boy. You can do it. You're my boy." Stan yelled.

"Keep an eye on the prize." Tommy said.

"Oh, yeah, this is a big one." Tommy said jumping out of his seat.

Jane smiled of the excitement of the Lisbon brothers. He relaxed sitting in the chair. "Guys, calm down. The fish will come. Let Jason do it."

The bites started coming on the rest of the poles. The Lisbon boys jumped excitedly.

Jane got up and calmly walked over by Stan and Jason. "Stay steady, Jason." Jane said. "Stay calm."

The fish made several jumps out of the water and was still on the line. Jane gazed with happiness with his hypnotizing eyes.

Teresa decided to really reinitiate her bonding with her daughter while her husband was fishing with her brothers. She imagined he needed a break from being the stay-at-home parent. It was a trying job even if he loved it. She was glad she convinced him to use daycare some of the time.

"Teresa, the girls are planning to go to the beach area, do you want to come?" Karen asked gathering up Brian. Annie was holding Paul.

"Yes, of course." Lisbon said taking a hold of Lisby Michelle. "Do you want to go to the beach, Sweetie?" The baby grinned now getting over from missing her father. She was now just as delighted being with her mother.

Karen, Julie, and Tara and Teresa all headed to the beach by Lake Erie. Lisbon grabbed a blanket and set it on the sand. She set up the playpen Annie brought. Lisby Michelle wanted to be in the sand and close to people instead when placed in the playpen. She lifted her arms wanting out like she was in a cage. Teresa lifted her daughter up and set her beside her. She worried about the baby moving. Since she became mobile they really had to step up their watching.

"She seems to like the sand." Karen said.

"Just like her father. Patrick has taken us to Galveston for the weekend. There's a beach there and has taught the baby his love of the ocean. He's missing out now." Lisbon said.

Annie Lou came over and brought a bucket and shovel. She started to building a small castle. Lisby Michelle was fascinated by her cousin's architecture. She crawled by Annie Lou.

"Hi, Lisby, you can help me." Annie Lou smiled.

I don't know if she'll do much helping. We set up blocks and she knocks them down." Teresa said to her niece.

She heard from Jane what he did with her during the day. He was always excited telling her and she was excited to listen. His life was so much different now. He was lighter. She continued watching her daughter. Lisby Michelle stood picking up the sand and threw it inside the castle. She giggled. Annie Lou laughed. She kept doing it but lost balance and fell down. She cried. Teresa rushed over and picked her up and held her. "It's okay. I'm here." Teresa bounced her. She calmed down. Teresa loved the closeness of her daughter that Patrick got to experience daily.

"I wonder how the fishermen are doing? It will be time for lunch." Karen said.

"See we want to get away from them but then miss their noise and antics!" Lisbon said.

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I apologize for the delay in this chapter. As I said before most of the story is written, however this chapter I had to write from the beginning. Thank you for the follows and reviews for the previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't own the show**

Lisbon watched as her brothers, nephew and husband lined up with their catches proud and ready to be praised over their proud trophy fish. The boys' enthusiasm was contagious as well sweaty.

"I caught the biggest." Jason said. "A five pound walleye!" Jason said with a toothy grin showing off the large fish on the line.

Karen picked up Paul and walked happily to her son. Lisbon followed and Annie Lou skipped excitedly to her brother. "Ooh, ooh, I want to see."

"Wow, it's gigantic." Annie Lou observed the fish her brother proudly held up.

"That's great, honey." Karen smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"What are the small fish?" Annie asked as the young adult came closer.

"Oh, perch." Tommy replied to his daughter. "You should've come."

"I enjoyed being with the girls and babies." Annie said.

"Did you have a good time with mommy?" Jane said as he saw Lisbon carrying Lisby Michelle. The baby reached out to her father.

"Here, hold this." Jane said to Lisbon as he handed the lined fish and pole. She rolled her eyes and took it with her free hand and handed the baby to her husband.

"She was fine with us." Lisbon said.

"We better get our catches in ice." Stan said as he headed away from the beach towards the campsite.

"We can have a fish fry tonight." Karen suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, hon." Stan said to his wife.

"I want hot dogs." Annie Lou said begging with wide eyes to her mother.

"We can have hot dogs too." Karen said. "Right now let's have some sandwiches and chips." Lisbon smiled to herself as she witnessed her family doing simple tasks such as fishing and camping. She winked and grinned at Patrick, "You really do have a family here, you know."

"They're great, Teresa. I appreciate this family so much."

"It's really thanks to you that you have brought us together. I would've been left in my stubborn ways of not seeing them." Teresa admited. She spent too many years ignoring her brothers and feeling guilty over leaving them.

"All they really wanted over the years was their sister." Jane said.

"Yes, I know." Lisbon answered. A cloud of memories floated by Lisbon's mind as she went back to one specific time.

 _Lisbon stayed busy working at her desk writing up reports. Those reports included explaining one of Jane's crazy stunts. It was Thanksgiving week and she had no plans to see her brothers. It was difficult to get away being a cop. Van Pelt had plans to travel to Iowa to visit her family. Cho was visiting his parents in Oakland. Rigsby was celebrating with family. As far as she knew, Jane wasn't celebrating. He hadn't celebrated holidays since he started working with the CBI. She guessed he was too focused on Red John or it was too sad for him. Her brothers were doing their own celebrations. Stan was celebrating with his in laws. He had two children, Jason and Annie Lou and his wife Karen. She had seen them on rare occasions, but hadn't traveled much. Tommy was with Annie. She didn't really know where Jimmy was at this time as she didn't hear from him much. She heard a light knock on her door. "Come in!" She tensely said without looking from her desk._

" _I'm so glad you're so thrilled to see me." She heard Jane's voice say sarcastically. She looked up and sure enough Jane was entering her office but then looked down again pretending not to notice him._

" _I got a headache because of you." Lisbon looked up and frowned at the source of it who had slipped on her couch and laid down with his hands behind his head._

" _The pleasure's all mine, my dear." Jane looked at her and grinned._

" _I'm serious. You are the cause of all my pain." Lisbon said seriously._

" _But Lisbon, your job would be boring without me. If it wasn't for me you'd be doing the same old, same old cop thing and not get cases solved." Jane elaborated._

" _With no pain in the ass consultant." Lisbon responded. "It'd be a vacation."_

" _Speaking of vacation, aren't you going on Thanksgiving to see your brothers?" Jane asked._

" _No, I'm not. There's too much to be done here. They don't want to see me anyway." Lisbon said._

" _Yes, they do. You're their sister." Jane said. "Family's important."_

" _I don't see you going anywhere." Lisbon said._

" _I'm right where I want to be." Jane said. He then turned solemn. "Unfornately I found out the hard way how important family is to me."_

" _I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't realize." Lisbon apologized remembering the tragedy._

" _Don't be sorry about anything." Jane said. "So, what are your plans?"_

" _Just takeout and catching up on paperwork." Lisbon said._

" _Don't tell me you're that behind on my paperwork. Come on, Lisbon let's go to the grocery store." Jane grinned getting up from the couch. "I hardly think you have enough to feed yourself and I'll cook."_

" _You're going to cook something for me?" Lisbon questioned._

" _Yes. We're both two lonely souls with nowhere to go on Thanksgiving, why not spend it together?" Jane grinned._

 _Lisbon watched as Jane pick out the whole Thanksgiving works with the exception of a small turkey. He also piled up on other food for her. She had needed to get to the store but hadn't had a chance._

 _They arrived at her apartment and filled up her refrigerator with food. Jane grabbed the needed food supplies and started cooking._

" _Lisbon, you just sit down and relax. No work for you." Jane said._

" _Are you sure you don't need help?" Lisbon asked looking at the counters with the food._

" _No, I do not. Sit down and watch TV." Jane said waving her out to the living room._

 _Lisbon grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and turned it to the football game on TV._

 _A few minutes later Lisbon came in the kitchen. "I want to help with something."_

" _Okay, you can set the table and put the dishes out." Jane said looking at the empty table._

 _She set the table with the plates and silverware along with the dishes of food. Finally, Jane sat down and presented the small turkey on the table._

" _Anything new on Red John?" Lisbon asked wondering his progress on the serial killer._

 _Jane looked up. "Tonight means no work for me either. There will be no Red John talk tonight. Tonight it is just two good friends spending time together." Jane smiled._

" _Fine." Lisbon said as she took her first bite of food. " This is delicious. I didn't realize you cook like this." Lisbon said surprised._

" _I'm glad my culinary expertise satisfies you. My aunt taught me some and I learned some from Angela." Jane said._

" _You're good. Thank you." Lisbon said._

" _I thought about what you said about the team being family." Jane said._

" _It's been a long time since I said that, Jane. Why bring it up now?" Lisbon asked._

" _Well, for one thing it's Thanksgiving and we're supposed to say what we're thankful for. I know I haven't always shown how I appreciate you and the team."_

" _You don't have to say anything." Lisbon said._

" _I do. I appreciate you letting me on your team. I've seen how you care about each other and the fact you even care about me. I do rely on you and the team. If it wasn't for you giving me this job, I would be nowhere. I had no place to go or anything else to do. I'm thankful for Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt and especially you Lisbon. You are a good friend."_

 _Lisbon fought the tears. "Thank you for saying that. This surprised me coming from you." Lisbon said._

" _I can be smaltzy if I want to be." Jane said._

" _Okay, I admit I'm thankful that you help us solve cases even with your crazy ideas." Lisbon said. "And you are a good person, Jane, even if you don't like to admit it."_

" _Lisbon, are you at least going to call your brothers?" Jane said._

" _I don't know." Lisbon answered unassured._

" _You should call them. You need to be thankful you have family. I don't have my family and I regret it everyday. I never appreciated them and I lost them." Jane said._

 _Lisbon took out her phone and dialed a number._

The family returned to the campsite and took out the bread and deli meat they had brought along with them and fixed their sandwiches. Karen set out the checkered tablecloth on the picnic table and set out the fixings. The group settled on the two picnic tables they pushed together. Karen set up the portable high chairs they got for camping. Jane put Lisby Michelle in one too. Everyone prepared their sandwiches. "I'm so starved. I'm ready for a nap. Fishing's a lot of work." Stan said taking a giant bite in his sandwich.

"I hardly think sitting at a dock is a lot of work." Karen teased.

"Waiting for fish to bite is a lot of work too." Stan protested. "Plus I set up the tent."

"I'm peckish too. And I love sandwiches." Jane said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Tommy and Stan looked bewildered at Jane's choice of words.

"It's really great that we all can get together as a family." Jimmy started.

"We haven't done something like this in years, Reese." Tommy said.

"I know. I apologize for not spending as much time." Lisbon said.

"Don't worry, Sis. We all get busy. You're here now." Stan said.

"I should've been there for you more through the years." Lisbon said. "I kept myself too busy."

"But Aunt Teresa, you had to save people and that's important. You being a cop is a cool thing." Annie said. "And now it's even more cool an FBI agent."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Annie Lou asked.

"We're going to Point Pelee National Park." Karen told her daughter.

The rest of the day was lazy and what a vacation should be. Everyone was tired and so they stayed around the campsites. The babies napped and Annie Lou and Jason played with their toys. The adults talked among themselves and past times when they themselves were young. Jane read a book he brought. It was good to relax, Lisbon realized that thinking back at that Thanksgiving made her feel how important it was that she and Jane needed someone. Jane had noone but the team and herself at the time. Now he had her, and Lisby Michelle and her brothers. She knew she always had them but she was afraid and kept herself occupied with her job.

After the sun went down the family came to life to celebrate each other. The evening campfire reflected the eyes of the Lisbon family and Jane as they roasted hot dogs and ate the crispy fried perch with French fries. Stan, Jimmy and Tommy passed around a few cans of beer as Teresa brought a bottle of Rose wine to crack open. Girlfriends Julie and Tara laughed and wrapped in blankets around them as Julie brought out her guitar and started playing some campfire songs. Lisby Michelle's eyes were drooping heavily as Teresa rocked her gently. Maybe camping was not that bad after all. She held onto Patrick's hand as he watched his family glow in the love of the embers of the campfire.

 **Just a reminder if you haven't read Our Life From Now On. Annie is Tommy's daughter and Annie Lou is Stan's daughter. I did that so there is no confusion with the two Annies. Julie is Jimmy's girlfriend and Tara is Tommy's girlfriend. I broke up Lucy and Jimmy in Our Life From Now On. Next chapter will be the park. Point Pelee is the national park I went to in Canada. I started writing this camping story on vacation.**

 **The flashback is set around the fourth season.**


End file.
